


Multiship Meme: Aiden

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Tumblr Memes, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multiship Drabble Meme for Aiden</p><p>Featuring: Aiden & Ethan, AidenxDanny, Aiden & Lydia(& Cora), AidenxJackson, Aiden & Scott</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multiship Meme: Aiden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkAliceLilith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/gifts).



**Aiden & Ethan**

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“Yes, I did.”

“Aid, no–”

“If I didn’t, you’d be dead right now.” The force of his tone makes Ethan wince and Aiden turns away from him. His face still has the residual evidence of a beating, which would be gone by the next morning.

“ _You’re_ not,” Ethan insists. Aiden can’t see him but he knows Ethan’s wringing his hands. He reeks of anxiety and sadness and the spicy undercut of anger. Good. “I can take care of myself.”

Aiden knows this, but he can’t let him. Ethan’s the one that’s going to get out of this place. Ethan’s the one that still sees the good in the world. Ethan’s the one that wants to see the world and find love, get married and have 2.5 kids with 5 dogs.

Ethan’s the one that isn’t a lost cause.

Ethan’s the one that Aiden was told to protect by their late mother before their Alpha killed her.

When Aiden doesn’t say anything, Ethan growls low in his throat and walks out of their tent. Aiden sighs. Let him be mad at him. It will protect him.

But Aiden listens to every step Ethan takes and then gets up and follows him when he gets too far.

Protect him he will, even if Ethan never forgives him.

* * *

**Aiden x Danny**

“You know I love you, right?” It comes up out of nowhere – well, nowhere to _Danny_ , but it’s something that’s been going through Aiden’s mind all morning. Ethan had to leave earlier so it’s just been he and Danny alone together for the first time in a long time (since Danny was usually the one whose schedule seemed to be opposite of Aiden’s). And maybe his conversation with Lydia brought this on.

“Yes, and I love you too,” Danny confirms with a soft smile, his eyes brightening as he looks up from his waffles to meet Aiden’s gaze. He watches him for a moment, his eyebrows starting to furrow a little. “What, might I ask, brought this on?” he asks slowly but he’s still trying to smile.

Aiden sighs and he slouches a little in his seat as he takes a sip of orange juice. “Nothing… well, nothing you did, I promise,” Aiden’s quick to amend, because he can see the beginnings of worry starting up in Danny’s eyes. It makes him want to squirm. “It’s just that…” He pauses and drops his gaze from Danny’s. Suddenly their tiny table feels like there’s a canyon between them. He clears his throat, his gaze trained on his glass of OJ. “It’s just that I know I’m not good at showing it. Even to Ethan, but he’s used to it… So, I just want you to know that I do – I do love you, even if I don’t always show it.”

The clink of Danny’s fork brings Aiden’s attention back to him and the huge smile on Danny’s face as he stands up and makes him relax. He gladly accepts Danny as he comes to sit down in his lap and gratefully returns the kiss Danny gives him. The kiss makes him sigh and it’s so much different in contrast to their usual hot, sloppy kisses they usually give each other.

Aiden wraps his arms around Danny’s waist when they break the kiss and hugs him close, snuggling his face into Danny’s warm chest. Danny hugs him too, pressing kisses to Aiden’s head.

“How about this,” Danny almost whispers, almost as if he were to talk too loud he’d scare Aiden and this away. “How about we just stay in today, alone. Cuddle on the couch or whatever and have  a horror movie marathon. How’s that sound?”

Turning his head, Aiden presses a kiss to the inside of Danny’s forearm. “Sounds great.”

* * *

**Aiden & Lydia (& Cora)**

“Why can’t we do this the old fashioned way?” Aiden asks with a wolfish grin, but it quickly drops when he hears a growl behind him. His eyes drop to the cup that had been thrusted into his hand upon arrival by Lydia.

_Oh, right. Cora’d rip me apart._

“Last case scenario,” Lydia waves away, pushing Aiden towards the bathroom.

Time is pressing, she had told him on the phone, but Aiden thought that a couple more hours wouldn’t hurt. But then again, even if he wasn’t missing sleep, he’d finally be able to get off and that’s what brought him here. (Jackson had all but dragged him out of bed to drive him over, growling the whole way about not having sex all week like it was a death sentence). It didn’t keep Aiden from messing with her, though.

“What, I don’t get dinner first?”

Lydia grits her teeth at him and there’s a glint in her eyes telling him she’d really become a harping banshee if he didn’t get a move on. She was downright scary with the half-dark of the house illuminating her red hair, making it darker as if aflamed. Or maybe that was just Aiden.

“Get this done and I’ll take you to wherever you want to go.” She pushes him more roughly towards the room. “Just shut up, drop your pants and don’t spill anything.” She emphasized the last part with more of a death glare than raising her voice, and somehow that was more terrifying than anything else Aiden had ever encountered.

“You know…” Aiden spun around in the doorway because he’s got a penchant for death, apparently. “This would go faster if you’d help me.”

He waggles his eyebrows and Lydia rolls her eyes. Her full palm barely covers his face when she reaches up to push his head back. “You need help, call your boy toy.”

Aiden narrows his eyes at her as she turns on her heel to leave and catches Cora’s glowing eyes when he looks up. She bares her teeth at him in warning and Aiden looks down and away, head nodding as he retreats back into the bathroom and closes the door. He leans against it and smiles for a moment.

Lydia and Cora were going to be great parents, that’s for sure.

* * *

**Aiden x Jackson** (continuation of ^)

“Aiden, _what the fuck_.” Jackson’s eyes are squinting at the screen and Aiden is honestly surprised he even _picked up_.

“I need to see your cock,” Aiden demands urgently.

“ _What?_ ”

“It’s either this or you drive your ass over here and help me. I can’t– not with–” he trails off when Jackson’s laughter floats up from the phone. Aiden readjusts his position on the side of the tub he’s sat on, hoping the better angle would help.

“You can’t get it up,” Jackson says pointedly and laughs some more and Aiden wonders why the fuck he even tried. Jackson is tired, he knows, and is bitchier than usual because he’s been sex depraved. Which, at this very moment, Aiden thinks it is fitting the fucker has to suffer along with him.

“I _can_ ,” Aiden insists. He’s not lying, his own cock is half hard in his hand, that’s about it. But Jackson doesn’t need to know that. “I just… need some assistance, you fucker. I get this done and the ban is over.” He’s bargaining not begging, there is a _difference_ , and it’s so desperate he almost winces.

When Jackson continues laughing, Aiden growls. “C’mon, babe,” he tries, “She carried Kaleb for us; you’ve done this. And I distinctly remember our roles being _reversed_.” He smirks then as Jackson’s expression morphs into a glare. _Got him_.

“We agreed we weren’t going to speak of that again,” Jackson grumbles and it’s Aiden’s turn to laugh.

“Now we’re even and we won’t ever talk about this again,” Aiden promises. This time he’ll keep it. There’s no way he wants to remember the night he was stuck in a bathroom with Lydia and Cora right there, waiting for him to shoot into a cup - _‘no pressure,’ that’s a fucking lie_.

“Alright, you’re lucky you’re hot and I need it.”

 _Love you, too_. Aiden rolls his eyes as he moves to lay down in the bathtub, feet braced on the porcelain and phone positioned on the side of the tub as best as he can. The cup is on his chest as his hand moves to mirror Jackson’s own on the screen.

Hopefully it works the first time and he doesn’t have to do this again.

* * *

**Aiden & Scott**

“You have to relax. Take a breath. Let your wolf take over. Then cast out your senses but don’t try to target it,” Aiden says as he walks around a crossed legged Scott sitting on the floor, eyes closed. “Just let it spread out, like a net in your mind, and soon you’ll feel them.”

Scott doesn’t respond but rolls his shoulders and it’s enough to let Aiden know he heard him.

The former alpha sits down across from Scott and waits. Ethan’s out with Danny or else he’d be the one sitting here with Scott, even if Scott had insisted he’d rather have Aiden teach him. The weight of what Aiden almost did – losing control and beating Scott – lays heavily on him, even though Scott’s seemed to have let it go.

Aiden can’t figure the Alpha out, how forgiving and open he is and how he’s still taking a chance on him even after all his fuck ups.

He also can’t figure out why he wants Scott to do so.

“I-I think I… I think I feel them,” Scott whispers, astounded. It effectively breaks Aiden from his thoughts and back to the moment.

“Great,” he says gruffly. He allows himself a small smile when he looks up to see Scott still with his eyes closed. This guy is an enigma and a miracle, and something in Aiden lightens as he realizes how lucky he is to be around him. He’s also, deep down, a little jealous how easily the guy picks things up. “Now keep doing that more and more and soon you’ll be able to call to them without having to howl.”

Scott opens his eyes then in absolute surprise. “That’s so cool.” His own lips pull back in a giddy smile and Aiden has to look away from him; the sight too pure for him to take.

“Now, let’s get to the fun part,” Aiden announces as he stands up. He’s back to his normal ‘no shit’ self in an instant, smirking. “Fighting.”

Scott smiles widely again and Aiden’s stomach feels like he swallowed a rock. He can’t afford to fuck up again.


End file.
